


Dragon Soul

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Fragments [5]
Category: Original Work, Wakfu
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fan Characters, General fiction, Literature, Original Character(s), Romance, Shipping, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: It's been over two years since Joris and Alys became an item and began their secret relationship, two peaceful years in which all was good and well. Unfortunately, the past comes back to haunt you whenever it damn well pleases and, as the ambassadors dressed in blue learn the hard way, it can be quite demanding and intrusive, too. Their peaceful life and romance become messy when two old acquaintances of Joris come back into his life unexpectedly and have a few life-changing requests to make.This is a Wakfu: Fragments side story which takes place between the Loyalties and Descent fanfics.





	Dragon Soul

 

A shushing broke the silence in the dark attic before it was followed by a soft chuckle, hushed whispers soon chasing the silence away while two figures stumbled about in the back of the large room. 

“Why are we whispering?” Alys asked after she ducked into the alcove and tiger crawled onto the unmade bed, her question smothered with a giggle when small hands ran along her sides and rolled her onto her back,” Atch and Kerubim aren’t even home.”

“Force of habit,” Joris smirked with a shrug, his voice quiet as he hung over the Eliatrope and grinned at her.

The two ambassadors had snuck into the master’s home with the intention of spending some well deserved time together and they had done well with being as quiet as moumice until it became clear that Joris’ feline sons weren’t present. The playfulness kicked in quickly at the sense of freedom this evening but as the master said, certain habits are difficult to break and so they snuck about and whispered while there was no need for it.

It’s been over two years since they started dating and they took it very seriously, knowing the stakes were high. Every moment spent together was a secret kept from friends, family, and allies alike, every meeting planned out to the smallest detail or filled with caution. It became easier once Alys moved to Bonta and got a place which was fairly private but the risks of discovery remained and so the charade and secrets continued. To be careful was hammered into them, all to keep each other and those they cared for safe, but they didn’t mind too much. Sometimes the thrill and excitement made up for it.

“Did Luis tell you when they’ll be home again?”

Joris shook his head after Alys cupped his cheek and started playing with the tufts of his fur mantle while she remained on her back, having made herself comfortable on the master’s bed,” no, but it will not be tonight, that is for certain. We have this place to ourselves.”

A rough _ahem_  interrupted him.

“Almost to ourselves,” Joris corrected himself with a sigh before he glanced into the dark room towards the door, sounding a little pensive,” do you mind?”

The eye in the door stretched its upper eyelid to mimic the raising of a brow before it rolled its pupil and sarcasm flowed free. “Oh, of course not, no. Not like I was looking forward to having myself to myself with you and the old coots supposedly gone for a while. I am so thrilled to have you both here, unexpectedly.”

Alys propped herself up on her elbows to look past Joris towards the eye of the Shushu, asking him rather kindly,” it must be lonely with everyone gone, and quiet. Are you sure you don’t want our company?”

“Not while you are acting like frisky lovestruck bow wow pups who only came here to romp about,” came Luis’ answer, one which made Joris look apathetic and done with a twitching of a brow while Alys chuckled embarrassedly under her breath. He wasn’t exactly wrong. “But fine,” the Shushu grumbled, the look in his eye softening after he averted his gaze,” I’ll leave you be in your so-called lovenest. Just don’t make too much of a ruckus.”

“No promises,” Joris said rather quietly but loud enough to still be heard by Luis, his attempt to tease the Shushu working as a few annoyed grumbles of protest sounded before the eye in the door closed and Luis’ presence faded. The master snerked with a sly smile before he refocused on the Eliatrope and asked,” where were we?”

“Well, according to Luis,” Alys said as she slowly began to undo her veil and pulled it away to let her Wakfu wings be free,” we were about to “romp”.” 

The overdone fluttering of her eyelashes after she flipped her hair and the silly tone of the moment made them laugh before everything settled into a warm and pleasant feeling, the need to keep secrets and be cautious melting away. It wasn’t long before the ambassadors gave into each other’s company with affectionate touches, pillow talk and cuddling, the single lit lantern and the small space Joris’ bed was in giving them the sense they were truly alone in the bazaar. It was their little corner in this big world, with no worries or responsibilities to think about.

It wasn’t until something felt off that Alys allowed reality to return, the dream-like bubble she was in with her lover fading away the more he seemed distracted by something she couldn’t place a finger on. She watched him for a moment, the master not even having noticed she was no longer talking while his gaze was fixated on a lock of her hair hanging down the side of the pillow she rested on.

“Dragon?” 

The saying of the pet name was careful and caring but inquiring, a hint of worry haunting her voice. She reached for his face when he snapped out of his stare and looked at her as if he had just woken up and wasn’t certain where he was, a faint smile growing visible in the shadow of his hood. He lay a hand over hers as he lowered his gaze and was silent before he said,” I am fine.”

She didn’t ask him if he was and so it worried her he said such. “What’s wrong?” she tried and stroked his ebony skin with her thumbs before gently pulling him closer, their eyes locking after she rested her forehead against his,” you seem distracted.”

“It is nothing,” he said rather quickly before a shimmer of doubt flickered across his shrouded face and he turned his head to peer into the darkness of the attic like something out there got his attention. “It is--” he cut himself off after his eyes narrowed, looking confused and gradually more tense,” there is… something. Something I know…” He sounded like he was guessing, as if he couldn’t grasp the right words to explain himself or something was blocking his thoughts. He sat up with a sudden seriousness while he continued to face the darkness, the shift in attitude causing the Eliatrope to sit up as well. 

Something he knows? Alys’ concern only deepened, uncertain if whatever was happening was good or bad. He was rattled and on edge, indicating that whatever was getting to him wasn’t of the good sort. She followed his gaze into the darkness of the evening, the light of the lantern making the corners and back of the attic far darker than they supposedly were. The nightlife of Bonta with its lit streets and open sky allowed some light to fall in through the round window, but it wasn’t enough to make out any shapes. 

Suddenly, Joris flinched as if something invisible struck him, his eyes wide open in startle. He quickly crept onto his feet and crouched on the bed while stretching his arm to shield the Eliatrope maiden from something she had no sense of before not long after something appeared in the furthest part of the attic. First, it were two small glowing dots which pierced the shadows, purple in color before two different colored dots appeared not far from them but slightly higher, the four glowing dots forming two different pairs of eyes.

“Defend yourself,” Joris said hastily to Alys when he looked at her with a wild look in his eyes before he dove off the elevated platform his bed was on and disappeared in the darkness. His rapid footsteps hitting the floorboards could be heard before something heavy dragged across the floor and slammed into something, a pained and frustrated grunt following.

Alys was taken back by how fast everything happened, the thought someone uninvited was in Joris’ home scaring her. She didn’t linger on the bed, however, his words driving her to do as he told her. She pushed herself off the platform, her hands, wings and eyes glowing with the familiar hue of Wakfu as she summoned her strength to defend herself against the intruders, soon rushing into the darkness of the attic to follow her lover’s example.

The outline of Joris’ mallet crossed the edge of her vision when something small brushed by her and forced something far larger back against the wall with a well-calculated slam before she stood face to face with a figure almost as pale as the starlight shining through the window. The figure was tall and thin, somewhat feline in appearance and yet he looked too alien to be an Ecaflip, no matter the long but thick fluffy tail and pointy ears which were folded back. She sensed it when her eyes crossed his and they looked at each other while keeping completely still; this was no ordinary Ecaflip, a shimmer of cyan present in the depths of his eyes while he felt older than he appeared to be.

The pale figure seemed surprised to see her as he quietly observed her from head to toe, taking in every inch of her appearance while showing no hint of hostility. “I know your kind,” he spoke after he gazed upon her exposed wings with a look of superiority, the tone in his voice pondering before it grew rough,” ancient. Powerful. Children of a forgotten and shunned Deity. You are similar to your young king; rash, emotional, young and inexperienced. Yes, the little king… He _scarred_ me.” He growled the word with disdain and made the hairs on the back of Alys’ neck rise while giving her goosebumps.

“Who are you…?”

“I am certain your mate has told you about us. Or, perhaps he might not have, given how he likes to come across as mysterious.”

Her mate? So he knew about her and Joris then… at least enough to not make a mere guess by seeing them together. Still a strange thing to call him by.

Alys’ expression hardened as she flexed her fingers and summoned two Zaaps at her side, her fear and insecurities hidden behind a mask of determination while she tried hard to not be intimidated by the strong presence of the stranger. His aura was unnatural and pulsed with a power she couldn’t match.

The sounds of crashing and bashing continued to ring through the attic as Joris continued to fight in the dark with whomever else was there, his assailant which blended perfectly in the darkness and shadows not speaking a word. This pale figure may talk vaguely about Joris knowing them but the fact the small master was fighting one of the visitors was enough to tell her that someone wasn’t telling the whole truth. 

Her portals spun and flickered behind her shoulders before Alys guided them in front of her with a flick of her wrists and placed one behind the other, their glow increasing in brightness as they merged and shot a ray of pure Wakfu at the stranger. To her surprise, he was no longer where she saw him a mere second ago, gone in a blink of an eye. The swift attack hit an unfortunate crate instead which popped like a balloon with a bright cyan flash, the various items and straw it held sprawling across the floor, some items broken, the others still intact. 

She held her hand up to keep her two portals active while she searched for her adversary, his pale appearance not piercing the darkness. Odd… Did he disappear? No, she could still sense him but from where? It was like he was present in every inch of the attic, surrounding her like an invisible mist.

A sudden whisper in her ear made her jump and spin around to see who it was but nobody was there. Not at first, at least. 

The strange feline face suddenly appeared from the darkness like a white fish leaping out of a pool of black ink, fast and uncomfortably close. The pale figure’s face was so close that it seemed he had stretched his body and neck out to abnormal proportions or had grown much taller and was hovering over her, staring deep into her soul. Alys leaned far back with eyes wide in startle before she felt weightless and the floor disappeared under her feet, the darkness of the attic sweeping away to be replaced by a blinding white. Her gasp echoed through the white void as she floated in nothing, her back arched high and her head tilted back while she couldn’t move.

“Let me have a look at you,” the pale figure’s voice echoed through the void and her head and although she couldn’t see him, she could sense him all around her. “You were quick to act, which is unusual for you from what I can tell. You must trust him more than you trust yourself. Hm, how quaint.”

Where was he? Where was she? What was this place?

“Do you know what he is? Of course you do, you must have felt drawn to that side of his. Perhaps that is why there is a connection, why you are here. I can sense you mean well but I wonder how pure your intentions are. You believe them to be pure, but are they truly? I wonder…”

Joris let out a stifled cry when he slammed against the floor and a weight crushed down onto him, his mallet bouncing across the floor until it knocked over a chair and came to a stop. He reached for his lost weapon which was far out of his reach before he glared at the dark figure leaning over him. Purple glowing eyes bore down on him, the darkness shrouding the figure’s facial features while the glow of the lantern outlined the large fur mantle, cloak and horned helmet he wore, long elven-like pointy ears sticking out from the dark brown tufts of fur.

The figure prowled closer, the talons of his gauntlets glinting as they took a firmer hold of Joris and pinned him down. His breath was hot and smelled like brimstone when he exhaled after taking a long breath to taste the scents in the air before he spoke with a growling voice,” you hardly changed.”

The words stirred some confusion inside Joris’ swelling frustration, not believing he met him before until those purple glowing eyes dimmed down and turned golden, the visible pupils narrowing into thin slits. His breath got stuck in his throat as he stared into the familiar looking pair of eyes, a pair of eyes he hadn’t looked upon for centuries.

“Still different from the last time we saw each other.”

“So are you,” Joris breathlessly responded as he still couldn’t believe what was happening before he asked,” why are you here? And who--?” He managed to tear his gaze away to try and find the other presence in the attic but what he found instead made his emotions flare. Alys stood motionless in a trance, the pale figure standing over her with an intense stare and strongly glowing eyes which were locked with hers. “Dardondakal, stop! Leave her be!”

The pale figure slowly closed his eyes after Joris shouted at him before he turned his head and glanced his way, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. He only inclined his head to Joris before a desperate gasp for air escaped Alys and she stumbled backward when her knees nearly buckled, his hold on her gone. 

She looked bewildered after she kept herself standing and the haze was lifted, uncertain where she was as she looked around in panic and fright. A look of distrust washed over her when she caught sight of the strange Ecaflip that somehow played with her mind and took a step back to widen the distance between them before noticing Joris on the floor with a dark figure looming over him. “Joris.” She sounded scared when she said his name and hurried towards him without a second thought, almost shoving the one Joris called Dardondakal aside to clear her path.

Two Zaaps flashed into being and accompanied her like two faithful guard dogs as she glared at the helmet wearing figure when she came closer with her hands raised and at the ready, though it wasn’t her silent threatening which made him slowly back away from Joris, his movements far too relaxed. 

Joris quickly stood up once he was free, looking pensive at the situation. “Are you alright?” he asked the Eliatrope when she touched his shoulder, worried about what the pale figure might have done to her. He could guess, for he had gone through something very similar a long time ago when he first met that strange being.

“Yes… And you? Did he hurt you?” She stopped herself from cupping his cheeks to closely examine him when he shook his head in answer, seeming to be fine. She would have to believe him. “Who are these people?”

“Friends. I hope,” Joris grimly said and glanced to the one he fought and lost to, seeking for confirmation though he didn’t get it as the dark figure only narrowed his eyes and stuck to the darkness.

“Come now, Joris. Why would we be anything else?” the pale figure asked after revealing himself once more, the darkness not clinging to him as the white of his appearance seemed to illuminate even though he wasn’t glowing. “Of course, there were the… incidents… but let bygones be bygones.” The narrowing of Joris’ eyes was enough of a sign that he didn’t fully trust what was being said, but the so-called Ecaflip brushed it off with a mere shrug and a cocky smile, not adding anything more.

The Bontarian master took a moment to observe and think as he looked the two visitors over before he turned to Alys and gestured with his hand towards them, his voice holding a hint of frustration,” Alys, this is Dardondakal and Grougalorasalar. You might know them as--”

“--As the Ivory and Ebony dragons. Yes…” Alys said perplexed to finish his sentence, her eyebrows pulled together into a confused frown as she looked at the two figures. Joris did tell her about them before, not in deep detail but still enough to know the relations between him and the two dragons. He was once their guardian, as were his parents before him. And the dark one… She glanced in the direction of Grougalorasalar when she thought of him, the dragon the cause behind Joris’ peculiar appearance and unnatural capabilities. 

Grougalorasalar stepped out of the darkest shadows to show himself after he was introduced and Alys looked his way though he didn’t join his brother, a distance kept between them. He instead stayed near Joris, most of his focus on the small master as he watched him intently like he was memorizing every angle of him, his slow sniffing of the air audible like deep but short breaths.

Dardondakal was less intrigued by Joris but still gave him and the Eliatrope his attention while being more chatty than his ebony brother. “I already figured introductions wouldn’t be needed though I must say I am surprised to find you not alone, or without your family for that matter. You were always so protective and possessive of them, as odd as your rag-tag family was. Nevertheless, I want to see what has become of my old guardian. Where is he? Dead again?”

“Kerubim is not here.” Joris sounded unamused by Dardondakal’s unconsidered talking, especially the disrespectful but indirect mention of Kerubim’s death six hundred years ago. “But he is well, and alive.”

“I see.”

Not the answer he was expecting, was it? He couldn’t care less though the ivory dragon’s attitude was a little unnerving. “Why did you come here, Dardondakal? I thought you all went into hiding after the defeat of Ogrest.” 

“Oh, we did.”

Joris slowly cocked his head to the side and expectantly stared while he waited impatiently for Dardondakal to elaborate but the dragon in disguise seemed done talking, his gaze wandering to have a better look at the furnishing of the attic. The huff which escaped Joris as he shook his head in annoyance made Alys squeeze his shoulder, the Eliatrope looking on edge with the strange atmosphere which had crept into the dark room. She had trouble completing the puzzle, but then, so did he. “So why are you here?” he tried again, his patience starting to run out.

“You always were the one with questions,” Dardondakal mused,” but that is what I liked about you. Is our old little den still around? Downstairs, I believe?”

“It is.”

The dragons exchanged a glance after Joris gave a short answer before the ivory one nodded and turned around to head for the door. “Good. We can discuss matters as we head down into your so-called fun dungeon. Care to show the way?” he asked before he pulled the door open and entered the hallway, soon disappearing from sight.

Another huff left Joris though he was quick to follow after Dardondakal, not wanting the dragon to roam freely through the bazaar and pretend he was in charge and control of things. 

Alys lingered to process what she just witnessed until she could feel a looming presence creep up behind her. It made a shiver crawl up her spine and her Wakfu wings flex before she slowly turned her head to figure out what exactly it was. She tensed up with unease when she caught Grougalorasalar lurking nearby and couldn’t help to stare at him while she tried not to lock up. 

His aura… it was uncomfortable how familiar it felt to her. It was as if Joris was there in the shadows and not the dragon even though there was still a clear difference. She could hardly explain it and yet it made sense, but no matter that she understood it and could make out the differences, the similarity to her lover’s presence was… confusing. And scary.

Two souls, one body. Or did it become one soul and two bodies over the many years which had passed since Joris’ childhood? She wasn’t certain.

She swallowed when her rattling nerves and the tension she felt peaked too high, the discomfort urging her to bring some distance between herself and the Ebony dragon, not wanting to be near him while nobody else was around. She threw one last glance in his direction, one which was met with primal curiosity before she averted her eyes, clenched her hands into fists, pressed her lips tightly together and hurried with a held down head out of the attic, almost jogging to catch up with Joris.

Grougalorasalar looked after the Eliatrope before he followed with slow prowling steps, finally leaving the darkness behind as he stepped into the light of the lamps hanging in the hallway and trailed after the trio, listening intently while keeping a wary eye on the surroundings. He wasn’t afraid or paranoid but merely curious, observant and cautious, watching like a quiet shadow.

Joris was waiting for Alys at the top of the stairs, the ambassadors not exchanging any words as neither knew what to say, the situation making their heads spin. He took her hand when she ran her fingers through her bangs and across her forehead with a tired soft sigh, his loving little gesture lifting her spirits ever so slightly. This wasn’t what she expected to happen when he offered to spend the night at his place but she was certain he didn’t see it coming either.

“You finally done making a ruckus?” Luis’ voice sounded the moment Joris and Alys set foot on the second floor, the present eye in the wall glaring at them. He was stiffly ignored by Joris while Alys was too distracted to give the Shushu an apology but he wouldn’t let it slide so easily, especially when the lovebirds continued walking,” all that banging and noise. You are aware I feel all that, right? And--wait, hold on.” 

The Shushu’s eye grew larger when an armored and cloaked Cra-like figure brushed past him before another stranger dressed in white and light grey and yellow appeared at the end of the long corridor Joris and Alys were traversing.

“Hold on! Who are they?” he asked befuddled and loudly before he added,” how did you two procreate so fast??” 

“Luis, please,” Joris groaned under his breath, not in the mood for any jokes though he doubted that the Shushu was actually joking,” not now. Open the entrance to the basement.”

“Well, excuse me that this isn’t making a lick of sense,” Luis protested angrily before he shifted to a door Joris was passing to try and get through the master or at least some of his attention. He didn’t sense anyone breaking into the bazaar, all doors and windows locked. Alys and Joris were the only beings inside, safe from Pupuce who was napping somewhere, so where did these two strangers come from? 

He fell silent when the ebony dragon slowed down and leaned closer to have a good look at the single large eye, the two staring at each other for a short while until the eye changed it’s “expression” from perturbed to bothered. “Oh,” Luis grumbled unimpressed,” it’s you. Been a while.”

Grougalorasalar said nothing in return after Luis realized who he was and instead continued to follow Joris towards the shop downstairs and the hidden basement, having faint memories of this place. He played in this hallways and rooms a long time ago. Or… well, not him per say. Joris did. Possession is complicated.

“Finally,” Dardondakal could be heard saying after Luis parted the back wall of the shop and revealed the hidden passageway leading into the maze which was the basement, the shapeshifted dragon sounding pleased while he had yet to be joined by the others. He twisted his torso to be able to see Joris and Alys come down the stairs before he asked with a foreboding smile,” shall we then?”

Unease ruled in the two lovers, even after the ivory dragon entered the winding stairway to be the first to descend into the basement, seemingly eager to visit his old resting place. Alys and Joris had no idea what to expect or what the two dragons were planning. All they could do was go along with it and learn about their intentions along the way, as bothersome as it was. It was time to blindly follow Dardondakal and find out the meaning behind his and Grougalorasalar’s visit.

**To be continued.**


End file.
